Lullaby
by bookworm1805
Summary: Every night, Sirius sings a lullaby to a sleeping Remus. But is the werewolf as oblivious as he lets on?


Sirius sings his favorite werewolf to sleep.

Warning: Slash and sappy puppy love. :D

Disclaimer: Remus and Sirius are actually a loan. I don't really own them. I also don't own Chase Coy or his wonderful song "Lullaby", whose lyrics I use in this story.

------------------------O.o--------------------------

_So tonight, sweet dreams, and sleep tight._

_I've been trying so hard, can't get you out of my mind _

_And if this is how it has to be, _

_Just promise you won't forget me_

_And I'll leave you with this lullaby_

_Tonight._

---------------------O.o-----------------------------

Remus Lupin was curled in a ball on his bed, asleep to the world. He unknowingly had a fistful of Sirius' shirt in his hand and a blissful look on his face.

Sirius was lying next to Remus, watching him tenderly. Lighter than a feather, he brushed Remus' floppy bangs out of his eyes. They fell back into place defiantly. Sirius couldn't help but smile fondly. He let the bangs stay as they were, cutely drooping across Remus' face.

"Oi, Sirius, you coming?" James asked, messing up his hair in the mirror and winking at himself.

"Narcissistic git," Sirius snickered. "I think I'll stay here, actually. I'm a little tied down at the moment." He motioned at the hand grabbing his shirt.

James looked wounded. "I think you've been spending too much time with Moony. I'm not sure I even know what _narcissississtisck _or whatever you said means." Peter quietly chuckled but shut up after James glared at him.

"You should ask Evans," Sirius suggested, imagining Lilly's fiery response with an evil grin, "I'm sure she could give you a very in-depth, impassioned definition."

James crossed the room and opened the dormitory door. "Hm. She is smart. Like _Moony_-Smart." He considered the idea. "You know what, I think I will."

Oh Merlin. James could be so _stupid_.

Hiding another snicker, Sirius nodded his approval. "Let me know what happens." What he was thinking was _Let me know if it's a black-eye and a bat-bogey hex, or a an eyeroll, a black eye, and a bat-bogey hex._

Sirius kept his musing to himself and smiled. He knew Remus had told him a story once about some mythological guy who loved himself so much he turned into a pumpkin. Or was it a daisy? Or some other form of vegetation?

Or maybe he was completely off base. Sirius decided that was the most probable.

Peter shook his head at James' idiocy and followed his friend to the door.

"Want us to bring you back some pudding?" Peter asked Sirius with a grin, already knowing the answer. Sirius loved pudding.

The pudding-loving boy smiled. "Of course!" he exclaimed. "We have a wonderful relationship, pudding and I. I love pudding; and pudding loves me."

James looked back at Sirius and rolled his eyes. "No pudding in its right mind would enjoy being devoured by the likes of you."

Placing a hand over his heart and looking affronted, Sirius gasped. "Do not mock my love, Prongs!"

"I thought Moony was your love," James wondered idly. He didn't miss the slight blush that came to Sirius' cheeks as he said this.

Which brought up James' next point.

"You could just move him, you know," he suggested. He pointed at the sleeping Remus. "His hand looks limp enough."

Feeling more outrage than the circumstances provided for, Sirius waved his hands frantically. "No, I couldn't do that!" James raised an eyebrow. "I mean, he just looks so peaceful," Sirius said, lowering his voice. "I couldn't wake him. You know it was the full moon last week."

Understanding appeared on the boys' faces. "That's right," Peter said. "He never gets much rest leading up to or following the full moon."

"He did seem pretty shattered in Defense today," James remembered. He shrugged. "Alright. Pudding it is then." Peter walked out the door, but James stayed for a moment longer. He stared pensively at Remus and Sirius sprawled on the bed.

Sirius stared back at James. The messy haired boy must have just realized something, because his face suddenly lit up. He got that wicked look in his eyes that meant he was up to no good. Sirius usually _loved_ this look, as it preceded some brilliant schemes and pranks. But in this case, it only served to frighten the poor boy.

James gave Sirius a secret little smile. "We'll be back in a few hours," he said casually.

A few hours? Dinner wasn't that long.

Then James, of all things, winked at Sirius.

_Winked_.

Sirius blanched and James closed the door behind him. What was James implying? How much did he know? Did he hear Sirius sing Remus to sleep every night? Did he see the longing glances he gave the werewolf in class as he blatantly ignored the professor? Did he notice the gradually growing number of times Sirius went to the library nowadays?

But Sirius was pulled out of these thoughts when the boy next to him shifted and scooted himself closer to Sirius. The hand that had been holding his shirt now released it, only to have the entire arm thrown over Sirius' torso. Remus flipped over to lie on his side, half his body on top of Sirius.

The black-haired boy tried not to hyperventilate. The truth was he really liked Remus. Really, really, _really_ liked him.

He _did_ look at Remus more often than he should. He _did_ go to the library only to watch Remus study and simply be with him. He _did_ sing Remus a song every night when the werewolf was still in the stage of light-sleep where one could hear things, but not process them.

So understandably, Sirius was quite thrilled at the sleeping arrangements. He reveled in the feeling of Remus' body close to his. He wasn't sure how many minutes passed, after that.

The sun was beginning to fade away, becoming a distant memory. Soon the moon would claim the sky and darkness would engulf them. Sirius lit a lamp on James' side of the room with his wand, making sure it wouldn't disturb Remus.

Remus grumbled and breathed in deeply. "Siri…" he mumbled.

"Sssh," Sirius soothed. "I'm here." Sirius knew Remus wouldn't remember this conversation in the morning; he didn't remember any of the ones they had. He never brought them up, at least, so Sirius assumed this meant he didn't remember.

A smile gently graced Remus' face. He nuzzled his head further into Sirius' chest.

Now seemed the perfect time to lull the boy to sleep.

"You can rest easy, tonight," Sirius began to sing softly. "Everything is gonna be alright, I promise. Go to sleep and dream of me tonight."

Oh, if only, Sirius thought wistfully. "Everything may not be perfect, but at least we try." He ran his thumb gently across Remus' jaw.

"So tonight, sweet dreams, and sleep tight," he continued quietly, his melodic voice sounding honey-sweet yet raw with emotion. "I've been trying so hard, can't get you out of my mind," images of Remus erupted in Sirius' brain once more, consuming and overwhelming him. But he didn't fight them. He lived for them.

He looked back at Remus intently. "And if this is how it has to be, just promise you won't forget me." Remus' smile grew marginally, and if Sirius hadn't been watching the werewolf so closely, he would have missed the change.

"And I'll leave you with this lullaby," Sirius sang, "Tonight."

Remus sighed happily, being more conscious and aware than he let on. He loved Sirius' lullabies.

Oh yes, he remembered them.

Every single one.

He simply had enough tact to know Sirius would be horribly embarrassed if he mentioned them in the morning, and might even stop singing them.

And Remus didn't want that.

"I know that this hurts you," Sirius' voice was laced with pain, "It hurts me too. I wish there was something I could do to make it easier for you."

Remus could think of a million and twelve things Sirius could do, but he was in no state to voice these. "Sometimes it's tough, too soon to call it love, but I wanted to. Yeah I wanted to."

Love. Yes, it was love. Sirius loved Remus more than anything.

But he was completely oblivious to the fact that Remus loved him just as much.

"But it's too late now to say all the wonderful things that I thought of you," Sirius' sweet voice continued.

It wasn't too late. " S'not too late," Remus mumbled into Sirius' shirt. " S'never too late."

Sirius' eyes widened. Remus was awake. This hadn't happened before. Well. Might as well put it all out on the line.

"So tonight," Sirius continued, ignoring the quiver in his voice. "Sweet dreams, and sleep tight."

Remus lifted his head slightly and Sirius peered down at him. They locked eyes. "I've been trying so hard, can't get you out of my mind."

Blinking blearily, Remus saw that Sirius was singing these words from his soul. His eyes were flickering with love and adoration. Remus' own golden eyes more dull with sleepiness, but Sirius also suspected he saw something like love in there too.

"And if this is how it has to be, just promise you won't forget me." Remus shook his head, mind a little fuzzy with sleep. His eyelids started to droop. He wouldn't forget.

Not ever.

Remus set his head back on Sirius' chest, but cuddled up closer to him now. Sirius put his arm around the thin, tired boy. He gently kissed the top of his head.

The sleepy boy grabbed Sirius' hand and laced his fingers through it. He held it tightly. His eyes gently fluttered closed, like a butterfly's wings.

"And I'll leave you with this lullaby," Sirius sang quietly into Remus' ear. Remus shivered pleasantly. He smiled.

Reality fell away as sleep crept closer to Remus. His senses filled with Sirius' smell and touch and bewitching voice.

That beautiful voice started to fade. It was the last thread of consciousness Remus could hold on to as he slipped into dreams of songs and Sirius.

"Tonight."


End file.
